Ténébreuse Lumière
by PrettyLo
Summary: Après la victoire de Voldemort, Hermione est seule et frôle la mort chaque jour à cause de son sang. Elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de se prostituer pour les Mangemorts. Et son premier client n'est autre que Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. HGDM!
1. Chapter 1

**Raiting :** M

**Blablabla :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, exceptés quelques uns, les autres appartiennent à la Grande JKR. Cette histoire s'annonce tout de suite très noire, mais elle ne le sera pas forcément jusqu'à la fin. Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas la petite case en bas à gauche, ça fait toujours plaisir. Et si vous voulez critiquez négativement mes écrits, n'hésitez pas, c'est toujours constructif, et ça m'aidera sûrement!

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Chapitre 1**

Fatiguée mais contrainte de sortir, la jeune femme s'habilla. Elle aurait aimé rester « chez elle », dans ce sous-sol miteux qui lui servait de logis. Elle enfila une jupe de cuir noir, un haut blanc et ses habituelles bottes à talons aiguilles.

Hermione Granger n'aimait pas s'habiller ainsi, elle détestait ces vêtements qui la mettaient mal à l'aise et qu'elle trouvait tellement vulgaires…

FLASH BACK

Qui aurait crû qu'une jeune fille aussi brillante qu'elle, à l'avenir déjà tracé en arriverait là? Sûrement personne…

Mais tout avait changé depuis le Combat Final. Voldemort que tout le monde avait d'abord pensé vaincu était revenu et depuis, rien n'était comme avant. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Pronnoncer-Le-Nom régnait désormais en dictateur sur le monde des sorciers comme sur le monde moldu.

L'Elu était mort depuis maintenant quatre ans. Et depuis quatre ans c'était la guerre pour éviter de le rejoindre. Les sorciers étaient contraints de se cacher pour survivre, manger devenait difficile, ainsi que d'avoir un emploi. Seuls quelques mangemorts chanceux vivaient aujourd'hui en toute tranquilité dans ce monde sombre et désespéré.

Alors, Hermione avait pris la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvé pour s'en sortir. Plus personne ne pouvait l'aider, tous ses amis étaient mort pendant le combat, et sa famille était réduite en esclavage auprès de Voldemort.

Un jour où elle se cachait dans les ruines de Poudlard, -elle changeait souvent de cachette-, un homme l'avait aperçue. Il était grand et brun, il devait avoir la quarantaine, pensa-t-elle. D'abord apeurée, elle essaya de lui jeter un sort avec le débris de baguette qui lui restait, bien qu'elle savait que c'était inutile.

Puis, l'homme lui parla. Il se présenta brièvement - Jérémy - et lui proposa du travail et un abris. Il était soit disant à la recherche de sorciers et sorcières compétents pour former une « ligue » contre Voldemort. La jeune Hermione, toujours méfiante, ne savait pas si elle pouvait faire confiance à cet homme. Un Homme. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vu d'être humain? Un jour? Un mois? Un an? Elle n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Même si elle ne savait rien de cet inconnu, une présence humaine était toujours la bienvenue dans son cas. Après tout, qu'avait-elle encore à perdre? Plus rien maintenant, dans tous les cas, sa situation ne pourrait pas être pire.

Jérémy réussi à la convaincre. Elle accepta. Hermione se leva et suivi Jérémy en silence, s'éloignant progressivement du château en ruines. Arrivés près du lac, il lui prit le bras et ils tansplannèrent. L'arrivée fut douloureuse pour la jeune femme qui s'écrasa par terre. Elle ne mangeait presque plus et son corps maigre et affaibli ne cessait de lui faire remarquer ce grand manque de nourriture. Il l'aida à se relever, et elle regarda autours d'elle. L'endroit lui était totalement inconnu, bien que le lieux ressemblât légèrement à l 'Allée des Embrumes. Tout ici paraissait glacé, le silence de mort lui donnait la chair de poule, et les ruelles désertes et sombres ne la rassuraient aucunement.

Ils marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis Jérémy s'arrêta devant une porte où pendait le numéro 47 qui était presque invisible tant la rouille le recouvrait. Il prononça quelques paroles inaudibles en braquant sa baguette sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Il fit signe à Hermione de rentrer puis passa derrière elle. Ils se trouvaient dans un grand couloir sombre, bien que les quelques lampes éclairaient le passage. Une porte sur leur gauche donnait sur une cuisine miteuse qu'Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir. Il y avait également quatre autres portes, toutes fermées.

-Viens, c'est par là, dit Jérémy à Hermione.

Ils empruntèrent un petit escalier situé tout au bout du couloir. Arrivés en bas, il alluma la lumière et, après un autre long couloir, arrivèrent à la porte numérotée 6K.

- C'est ta chambre, lui dit-il simplement. Repose toi un peu, je reviens te chercher dans une heure ou deux pour que tu puisses te laver un peu, la salle de bain est à l'étage.

Hermione ne répondit pas, et à peine fut-elle entrée dans sa « chambre » que Jérémy claqua la porte derrière elle et la verrouilla.

La jeune femme alluma la lumière façon moldue (heureusement qu'elle savait ce qu'était un interrupteur) et découvrit la sinistre pièce. Elle n'était pas très grande, et sale. L'air était froid et humide, les murs étaient gris et le sol était recouvert de carrelage poussiéreux. Au fond de la pièce, un vieux lit en fer recouvert d'une couverture de laine miteuse occupait les lieux.

A part cela, on pouvait apercevoir une table en bois, une chaise qui paraissait plus qu'inconfortable, un tout petit placard et des toilettes. Aucune fenêtre, la seule vue de l'extérieur était le grillage sur la porte de sa chambre, qui permettait à l'homme de toujours garder un œil sur elle.

Là, elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était fait avoir jusqu'au coup, mais curieusement, elle ne réagit pas. Elle était morte de l'intérieur, elle n'aurait même pas réagi si on tentait de la tuer. De toute façon, à quoi bon vouloir sortir d'ici, que ferait-elle au dehors, où irait-elle? Elle s'allongea sur son lit qui grinça, malgré le faible poids de son occupante. Elle essaya de dormir, mais en vain. Malgré son état de fatigue avancé, elle ne réussit qu'à somnoler légèrement.

La porte de la cellule 6K s'ouvrit et la bruit réveilla Hermione. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se demanda combien de temps elle avait dormi. Une minute ou une heure, ça en revenait au même. Elle aperçut Jérémy sur le seuil, accoudé au mur.

-Viens avec moi, la salle de bains est libre, mais n'y reste pas plus de dix minutes. Essaie de t'arranger la gueule avec ce que tu trouveras, tu ne ressemble plus à rien.

Elle se leva et le suivit. Ils remontèrent le petit escalier et il lui désigna une porte avant de redescendre. Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans une petite salle de bains. Elle se retourna vers la glace située au dessus du lavabo.

Il avait raison, elle ne se reconnaissait pas elle-même : ses cheveux était tout emmêlés et lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos. Son visage était gris de saleté, ses lèvres gercées et d'énormes cernes soulignaient ses yeux. Ne voulant pas se contempler plus longtemps, elle se dirigea vers la baignoire où elle prit une douche rapide, se remémorant enfin avec exactitude la chaleur de l'eau coulant sur sa peau. Elle se savonna, se lava les cheveux et le visage puis sortit, s'enroulant dans une serviette de bain.

Elle ouvrit l'un des placards placés de chaque côté du miroir et y découvrit un nombre incalculable de produits de beauté. Elle commença par prendre la brosse à cheveux et se les démêla. Elle s'hydrata le visage à l'aide d'une crème puis se maquilla. Fond de teint, rouge à lèvres, mascara…elle avait depuis longtemps oublié ces produits là. Quand elle eut fini, elle se trouva déjà un peu mieux. C'est à ce moment qu'on frappa à la porte et que Jérémy entra.

-T'as fini? Bon, t'as déjà meilleure mine, enfile ça et sort, lui dit-il en lui balançant un sac.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, et elle ouvrit le sac qui contenait de quoi s'habiller. Elle mit le jean, revêtit la chemise blanche trop grande pour elle et la paire de chaussettes, et chaussa les vieilles baskets. Elle déposa sa serviette et sortit. Lui était encore adossé au mur, l'air rêveur. Il redescendit l'escalier quand Hermione sortit et celle-ci le suivit jusqu'à sa cellule où il l'enferma à nouveau pour y revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau qu'il déposa sur la table.

-Mange avant que ce soit froid, lui dit-il d'un ton toujours aussi neutre. Puis il la laissa seule.

o

o

o

Bon, je vous accorde que ce premier chapitre n'est pas très envoûtant, mais attendez l'arrivée de notre cher Draco…

Reviews quand même please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**O**

**O**

**O**

Hermione observa sans appétit l'assiette de pommes de terre, si c'en étaient vraiment, le verre d'eau, le pichet et le yaourt qui trônaient sur le plateau. Elle s'y attaqua quand même avec dégoût, mâchant les patates froides et dures qui lui servaient de dîner.

Une fois son repas fini, Hermione dormit encore un peu. Dans la soirée, elle reçut la visite de Jérémy qui prit place sur l'unique chaise et lui dit :

-Je t'ai promis du travail, tu vas en avoir. Beaucoup de mangemorts s'ennuient ces temps-ci, le temps que l'un d'eux prenne la relève de Voldemort, tu feras parti de celles qui occupent les Sangs-Purs.

-Je dois me prostituer?! Demanda Hermione choquée par la proposition de « travail ».

-Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est mieux que rien!

-Vous plaisantez? Il en est hors de question, je ne suis pas aussi désespérée que ça!

-Justement, je crois que si, lui dit-il d'un ton ironique. Les partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui sont à la recherche de Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi pour les exterminer, vous souillez notre monde. C'est une chance pour toi d'être si belle, normalement tu devrais déjà être morte!

-Mais je…

-Ca suffit! Soit tu acceptes et tu restes en sécurité, soit je te fous dehors et on n'en parle plus!

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, Jérémy sourit.

-Tu vois, quand tu veux! C'est bien. Maintenant, habille toi autrement, il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans le placard de ta chambre. T'as dix minutes pour te faire belle, tu peux utiliser la salle de bains. Dépêche toi, ton premier client t'attend déjà. Tu iras chez lui par la cheminée, et il te renverra ici quand il n'aura plus besoin de toi.

Il se saisit du plateau et s'apprêta à sortir quand Hermione demanda timidement :

-De qui s'agit-il?

Sans même se retourner, Jérémy lui dit :

-Tu ne dois pas le connaître, il n'est pas de ton rang. C'est l'héritier d'une grande famille de Mangemorts, il s'appelle Draco Malfoy.

-MALFOY?……….Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de hurler son nom. Quelle horreur! Elle, Gryffondor pleine de fierté au service du prétentieux Serpentard? Jamais, jamais!

-Je refuse, dit-elle.

-Bien, dans ce cas, autant que j'amène le détraqueur tout de suite, non?

-Je ne veux pas…

-Ce n'est pas mon problème, ne fais pas de caprices! Et t'as plutôt intérêt à le satisfaire, il est très exigeant!

Il repartit, la laissant seule avec ses pensées. Elle se leva pour ouvrir le placard et y découvrit le genre de vêtements qu'elle ne porterait jamais. Plus que sexy, vulgaire et humiliant. Cuissardes, porte-jarretelles, string et soutien-gorge en velours rouge, etc…Malgré sa répugance pour ce « travail » , elle s'habilla tant bien que mal.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Elle ne voulait surtout pas y aller, pas chez Malfoy, encore moins pour se vendre à lui…Mais elle tenait encore un peu à la vie, même si celle-ci se promettait d'être plus que désespérante! Malfoy: elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis le Combat Final, où il avait tué Ron et Ginny sans aucun remord, riant presque. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle était incapable de se soumettre à un homme possédant la Marque.

Jérémy entra :

-Allez, c'est l'heure.

Elle se leva, encore dans le vague, et le suivit jusqu'à une chambre où une grande cheminée occupait le centre de la pièce. Il jeta la poudre verte dans celle-ci et prononça l'adresse du manoir. Avec une grande envie de vomir, la jeune femme mit lentement un pied dans la cheminée, puis l'autre, et sentit les douces flammes chaudes l'emporter vers l'enfer.

O

O

O

Vous avez aimé? Détesté? Un commentaire?

A bientôt pour la suite des aventures noires de la pauvre Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

O

O

O

A son arrivée, Hermione s'aplatit sur le marbre du sol de la manière la moins gracieuse qui soit, pour ne pas dire comme un éléphant. Elle se releva en essuyant ses vêtements.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et se dit qu'elle avait bel et bien atterrit chez les Malfoy. La jeune femme se trouvait dans une pièce (certainement une salle de bal ou de réception) aux dimensions surréalistes, on aurait pût y mettre un terrain de quidditch.

Même si Malfoy senior séjournait à Askaban, Malfoy junior ne devait pas s'ennuyer ici! Elle distinguait à peine le fond de la pièce et ses grandes portes aux vitres transparentes.

Les murs étaient ornés de miroirs gigantesques et de tableaux, la salle était remplie de sculptures et toutes autres œuvres d'art. Le sol luisait d'une propreté impeccable et Hermione se doutait bien que c'était dû au travail acharné des elfes de maison.

Le plafond était tout en relief et au centre de celui-ci on apercevait une immense fresque représentant l'arbre généalogique des Malfoy, avec une phrase inscrite aux dessus : « GLOIRE AUX SANGS PURS, LONGUE VIE AUX MALFOY »

Il était difficile d'avoir la tête plus enflée que ceux-là! Et cette fresque rappela à Hermione la tapisserie qu'il y avait chez Sirius, et son cœur se serra quand elle repensa aux bons moments qu'elle avait passé là-bas, quand tout le monde vivait encore…

Une petite larme se dessinait dans le coin de son œil quand elle aperçut une créature voûtée avancer vers elle. Bientôt elle compris que c'était un elfe de maison, qui, crasseux comme elle n'en avait jamais vu, s'avança vers elle. Il s'arrêta et couina d'une voix mal assurée :

-Bonjour Miss, je suis Krips, vous êtes attendue dans les appartements de Monsieur Malfoy. Veuillez me suivre.

Krips et Hermione traversèrent l'immense salle et celle-ci remarqua avec pitié que la pauvre créature ne portait même pas une taie d'oreiller, il s'agissait apparemment d'un ensemble de feuilles de papier toilettes noircies par la saleté qu'il s'était attaché autour de son corps maigre et frêle.

Après une marche dans tout le manoir qui lui sembla interminable, ils arrivèrent devant une porte qui devait bien faire deux mètres de largeur et trois mètres de hauteur. Elle était décorée sur fond vert de petits serpents couleur argent en relief.

Krips lui murmura en ouvrant la porte :

-Monsieur est là, entrez si vous le voulez bien.

Non, elle ne le voulait pas, mais elle n'était en position d'agir comme elle le voulait. L'elfe parti et la laissa donc seule. Elle pénétra dans une sorte de salle d'attente qui devait faire la taille d'une salle de classe. Toujours aussi luxueusement décoré…petits fauteuils de velours, tables basses en cristal, et ainsi de suite.

Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait attendre là ou entrer directement. D'une main tremblante, elle frappa sur la seconde porte qui donnait sûrement sur les appartements de Môôônsieur le maîîître des lieux. Le bruit résonna et perça le silence aussi lourd qu'angoissant.

-Entre, entendit-elle de l'autre côté. Toujours cette voix aussi trainante et insupportable.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et entra dans un petit salon où trônait un Malfoy arrogant sur un immense fauteuil tapissé de velours noir.

Curieusement, celui-ci sembla très déstabilisé à la vue de la jeune Hermione, son ex-camarade d 'école, cette Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il croyait morte et qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis quatre ans, depuis le Grand Combat.

Hermione repensa à Ron qu'il avait assassiné de la façon la plus attractive qu'il soit. Aucun des deux ne bougeait, ne parlait, ni faisait le moindre signe quelconque.

Malfoy ne savait pas comment régir face à cette femme qui avait bien changée en seulement quatre ans. Il contempla avec appétit ses formes généreuses, ses grands yeux bruns, sa cascade de cheveux et se réjouit de son air candide et apeuré.

Malfoy osa enfin ouvrir la bouche pour dire :

- Granger, je...suis surppri, je ne pensais pas te revoir...encore moins dans ces circonstances...je

-Tu me croyais morte, Malfoy? Eh bien non, je suis navrée de d'apprendre que je suis toujours en vie!

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais depuis le temps que suis en contact avec cette agence, parmis toutes ces filles, je n'en ai jamais vues que je connaissais déjà, c'est tout.

-Si tu crois que ça m'amuse, détrompe-toi! Répondit-elle en croisant les bras.

-Chuut, je ne tolère pas l'insolence, n'oublie qu'ici, c'est moi qui ordonne et toi qui obéis!! Surtout toi, tu n'as pas intérêt à merder, je comprends bien pourquoi tu es là, avec ton sang sali, tu devrais déjà avoir rejoint tes copains Gryffondor au ciel ! dit-il en riant.

Hermione, bien que révoltée, ne put que pulvériser le jeune homme des yeux, sans agir...D'ailleurs, elle remarqua qu'il avait beaucoup changé aussi, il était devenu un homme, et avait embellit. Il avait grandit, son torse était plus large qu'autrefois et il fallait avouer qu'elle comprenait le nombre étonnant de femmes qui en avaient après lui!

-Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses..., dit-il avec un sourire malsaint.

o

o

o

Alors?


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou! Je voulais juste vous dire un p'tit merci pour vos reviews!**

**Et si, je crois bien qu'Hermione va souffrir! Lol. Bon, c'est assez mal parti pour elle, mais ça finira tout de même en histoire d'amoûûr entre les deux p'tits tourtereaux!**

**Encore une fois, ne vous gênez pas pour critiquer, c'est toujours très utile!**

**Enjoy it and review!**

**Chapitre 4**

O

O

O

-Mais…Malfoy, c'est moi! S'exclama Hermione. Tu ne vas quand même pas…

-Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, je n'ai pas que ça à faire! Figure toi que j'ai d'autres filles à recevoir après toi!

-Tu es ignoble…grogna-t-elle.

-Tu peux répéter? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir entendu? Dit-il ironiquement.

-Rien.

-Bon, dans ce cas, sache que je ne perds jamais de temps en préliminaires. Je reviens, met-toi au lit tout de suite, ce sera déjà ça de fait!

Il quitta le salon pour passer dans la pièce d'à côté. Pendant ce temps, encore toute tremblante, la jeune femme se rendit dans la seconde pièce accessible depuis le salon : la chambre de Malfoy. Elle se dévêtit alors et se glissa dans l'immense lit aux draps de soie grise.

Il y faisait froid et elle se camoufla du mieux qu'elle pût avec la couverture. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'admirer la très luxueuse chambre de Draco, elle s'était déjà habituée à tout voir en argnent au Manoir des Malfoy.

Son « client » arriva alors dans la chambre, vêtu d'un simple peignoir blanc en coton. Il referma la porte et la regarda, toute apeurée et enfouie dans son lit.

Il aimait quand la fille était anxieuse à son approche, cela lui donnait une sensation de dominance qui l'avait toujours beaucoup excité.

Il retira gracieusement son seul vêtement et sourit à la belle qui ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il était bâti comme un dieu.

Il était musclé sans exagération, ses abdominaux se dessinaient finement sur sa peau blanche et son corps restait mince et fin, malgré ses larges épaules.

Hermione constata qu'il avait, en plus de ça, été généreusement fourni par Dame Nature au niveau de son bas-ventre. Draco s'approcha lentement du lit où reposait sa proie et, d'un petit saut léger et inaudible, atterrit à ses côtés.

Il se glissa également dans le lit et la contempla dans un premier temps. Elle avait beau être terrifiée, elle était magnifique.

Sa peur se lisait dans ses yeux, et, quand il passa une main sur son sein, son corps frissonna et se raidit d'un seul coup, comme si elle avait reçu une décharge. Tant mieux, il aimait faire de l'effet.

Hermione, bien que recroquevillée, ne put s'éloigner quand Draco la serra contre elle, et elle sentit son membre chaud et dur contre sa cuisse. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa doucement.

Longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détendit presque complètement. Elle fut surprise de sa douceur, elle l'aurait imaginé plus violent. Elle était toujours nerveuse, mais moins crispée, de toute façon, elle y passerait forcément, autant s'y résoudre!

Il l'allongea en prenant soin de mettre un oreiller sous sa tête, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le confort de la jeune fille lui importait. Il voulait qu'elle soit bien et tranquille. Il passa une main sur sa cheville, remonta le long de sa cuisse et s'installa entre celles-ci.

Sans un mot, sans un bruit, il entra en elle. Hermione aurait cru qu'il chercherait forcément une critique à lui faire, pour la rabaisser encore plus, mais non, rien.

Il remarqua au passage qu'elle n'était plus vierge, et se demanda qui avait bien pu passer avant lui…

Il veillait toujours à être le plus doux possible, à ne pas lui faire mal. Il se questionna, car, pourquoi juste avec elle?

Il se fichait pas mal du bien-être et de la douleur des autres filles pourtant! Mais bon…ils continuèrent ainsi pendant une heure qui parût durer une éternité pour Hermione.

A un moment, il se retira et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Elle semblait déjà un peu plus calme, mais, en regardant bien, il aperçut une larme rouler sur sa joue.

Cette image d'elle lui serra le cœur et il s'en voulut. Elle n'était pas la première qu 'il avait fait pleurer, mais habituellement, il ne s'en préoccupait pas.

Il était désemparé et ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Il se leva et se rhabilla, en lui fesant signe d'en faire autant. Une fois la jeune femme prête à partir, il l'embrassa une dernière fois et lui désigna la porte de la tête. Il la regarda. Elle ne pleurait plus.

Hermione s'en alla, et, quand elle se retrouva dans le couloir, Krips était là à l'attendre. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la cheminée de la salle de bal par laquelle elle était arrivée une heure et demi plus tôt. Il prit un peu de poudre verte qu'il jeta dans le feu et marmonna l'adresse de son « domicile ».

Hermione, sans prendre la peine de saluer l'elfe, avança dans la cheminée et disparu du champs de vision de celui-ci.

Krips retourna alors dans les appartements de son maître pour lui rappeler qu'il avait une autre visite dans une heure, Lucile, une de ses favorites. Curieusement, son maître lui dit qu'il ne souhaitait pas la voir.

L'elfe renvoya donc celle-ci dès son arrivée, en se demandant ce que la jeune femme de tout à l'heure avait bien pu faire pour rendre M. Malfoy ainsi.

O

O

O

Et voila…

Reviews?

O


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

O

O

O

De retour chez Jérémy, Hermione se sentait toute secouée. Il ne pouvait détacher de son esprit l'image de Malfoy la contemplant doucement.

Elle lui en voulait, bien sûr, elle le détestait…mais elle aurait préféré rester chez lui plutôt que de retourner ici, cet endroit glauque et terrifiant.

Elle vit Jérémy s'avancer vers elle et la foudroyer du regard.

-J'ai contacté M. Malfoy, et sache qu'il n'a presque rien dit. D'habitude, il me donne un avis très détaillé sur chacune de mes employées, et là, il s'est contenté d'un vague « oui oui…très bien… », tu l'as hypnotisé ou quoi?!

Tu m'énerves, j'espère que tu ne feras pas fuir mon meilleur client! Hurla -t-il.

Fou de rage, il l'attrapa par le bras en la serrant trop fort pour lui faire descendre

les escaliers et la jeter violement dans sa cellule, où Hermione atterrit sur un coin de la table, ce qui la fit saigner du nez.

-Aie! S'écria-t-elle en contemplant ses mains ensanglantées à cause de son nez douloureux.

-Salope!! Je ne m'encombrerai pas longtemps avec toi si tu ne fais pas mieux! Cria-t-il.

Sur ce, il s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes, ce qui la fit cracher du sang à cause de son souffle coupé. Elle suffoquait encore au moment où il la frappa au visage.

Son coup de poing à la mâchoire la sonna complètement, et il enchaîna en lui tirant les cheveux pour la frapper dans l'estomac.

Hermione pleurait, son visage était en sang et elle avait vraiment très mal.

Jérémy, haletant, la regarda de la façon la plus méprisante qu'il soit, et, semblant s'être calmé, parti en claquant la porte.

Hermione, toujours secouée, gagna la salle de bains pour se nettoyer le visage. Elle prit une douche chaude, se démaquilla et ouvrit le placard de la salle de bains et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle se saisit de la paire de ciseaux, et, se regardant dans le miroir, attrapa sa masse de cheveux mouillés qu'elle trouvait trop longs. Elle les coupa comme elle put pour qu'ils lui arrivent à la hauteur des seins, autrement dit la longueur qu'ils avaient lorsqu'elle était encore à Poudlard. Elle regagna sa cellule et s'apprêtait à se coucher quand Jérémy entra et lui dit :

-Je t'avais trouvé un client pour la soirée, une connaissance de M. Malfoy, mais figure toi que celui-ci n'a pas voulu que tu te rendes chez son ami. Il m'a contacté pour me dire qu'il te voulait pour lui seul, peut importe le prix. Tu lui appartiens donc, tu n'iras nulle part ailleurs. J'ai, grâce à cette affaire, tirer un prix très avantageux…donc tu seras désormais à son service dès qu'il te demandera.

Il semblait s'être calmé, et Hermione ne répondit rien, elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse ou triste, mais, une chose était sûre, ça lui éviterait de tomber sur des inconnus!

Elle dîna donc quand Jérémy lui apporta son plateau composé d'une purée pleine de grumeaux, de viande aux origines douteuses et d'une pomme.

Épuisée, elle s'endormit donc rapidement en rêvant de son ancienne vie, quand elle arrivait encore à rire dans les couloirs du château en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis, quand la seule contrainte de sa vie était de savoir qu'un certain combat arriverait peut-être. Et, il y a maintenant bien longtemps, il y a quatre ans, elle s'était jurée de tout faire pour sauver ceux qu'elle aime du désastre.

Et elle avait échoué. Ils étaient morts. Tous…

O

O

O

**Voila, c'est un peu court mais le chapitre suivant sera plus "actif". Bisoux Oo**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

**Coucou! Me revoilà avec un chapitre plus long comme je vous l'avais promis, pour compenser la taille du dernier! Bonne lecture!**

O

O

O

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin elle crut qu'elle avait abusé de l'alcool la veille, mais non, c'était juste une très grosse migraine.

Elle se leva péniblement de son lit qui grinça et se força à ouvrir les yeux. Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir en direction de l'escalier pour aller à la salle de bains.

En chemin, elle croisa une jeune blonde qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Elle avait le teint creux, des cernes à n'en plus finir et des yeux vides, comme si un détraqueur l'avait embrassée. Sa maigreur faisait peur à voir, elle était tout simplement squelettique!

La jeune fille regarda Hermione, qui lui adressa la parole :

-Heu..bonjour, je suis Hermione et je…

-Chuuut! Lui répondit la jeune blonde en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche, on n'a pas le droit de communiquer entre nous ici!

-A bon? Je ne savais pas, c'est la première fois que je vois quelque un ici à part Jérémy.

-Je m'appelle Andréa, je suis dans la chambre 22Q, c'est assez loin d'ici, je vais à la salle de bains.

-Moi aussi, on y va?

-D'accord, mais en silence, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on nous entende.

Les deux femmes se mirent donc silencieusement en marche jusqu'à la salle de bains où elles reprirent leur conversation :

-Tu as quel âge Andréa? Questionna Hermione.

-16 ans, tu es là depuis longtemps?

-Non, une semaine je crois, et toi?

-Ça fera bientôt un an. Je ne t'ai jamais croisé, pourtant, je connais la plupart des filles, ici.

-Il y en a tant que ça?

-Beaucoup plus qu'il n'y parait. Là tu es dans un bâtiment, mais il en a d'autres, je crois qu'on est environ 150 au total, Jérémy n'est pas le seul à gérer, bien sûr. Lui s'occupe seulement de cet immeuble.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione se maquillait et se coiffait, alors qu'Andréa prenait sa douche, cachée par le rideau bleu.

-Un an! Quand même! Et je nous pensais très peu nombreuses!

-Oui, un an…mais Jérémy est souvent obligé de trouver de nouvelles filles, quand il s'énerve il lui arrive de frapper à mort, il en a déjà tué une dizaine, simplement parce qu'il était énervé! Dit Andréa, et il n'y a évidemment que des filles d'origine moldue, les sorcières de sang pur n'ont pas leur place ici…

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, et, sans s'excuser de son intrusion, Jérémy se tourna vers la jeune brune.

-Va dans ta chambre prendre ton petit déjeuner et habille toi vite, M. Malfoy te veut chez lui dans quinze minutes.

Sur ce, il ressortit. Hermione se tourna vers Andréa qui laissait sa tête dépasser du rideau :

-J'y vais, j'espère qu'on se reverra! Lui dit-elle

-Oh! Sûrement! De toute façon, on va passer la fin de notre vie ici, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on se recroise un jour ou l'autre.

-Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis? Demanda Hermione. Tu penses qu'on n'a aucun moyen de partir d'ici?

-Non, c'est impossible, et si on sort d'ici, ce sera pour mourir. A bientôt Hermione.

Celle-ci quitta la salle de bains et se rendit dans sa cellule pour avaler en vitesse son bout de pain et boire son verre d'eau. Ensuite, elle ouvrit son placard en enfila des sous-vêtements noirs et une petite robe rouge qui moulait ses formes généreuses.

Elle mit à ses pieds une paire d'escarpins noirs à talons aiguilles et se rendit à la cheminée. Jérémy l'attendait, il prononça l'adresse du manoir, jeta la poudre de cheminette et Hermione entra dans les flammes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva, comme la dernière fois, dans la salle de bal où Krips l'attendait.

-Bonjour Miss, Krips espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage, suivez-moi je vous prie.

Et ils parcoururent le manoir jusqu'aux appartements de Draco où l'elfe la laissa.

Hermione frappa, et on lui dit d'entrer. Alors elle poussa la porte et se retrouva face à Malfoy, assis sur un canapé avec un verre de cognac à la main.

Quand il la vit, il fit de son mieux pour adopter le regard le plus méprisant qu'il soit. Après le départ de la jeune femme, Draco avait beaucoup réfléchi. Elle lui plaisait, certes, mais plus que les autres, différemment en fait.

Il se demanda s'il n 'éprouvait pas quelques sentiments pour son ancienne camarade. Il avait repensé à son père, à sa lignée et s'était juré de ne rien ressentir à son égard, il était un Malfoy, un sang pur, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se sentir tout chamboulé à l'approche d'une sale Sang-de-Bourbe, prostituée, en plus! Sa famille serait furieuse et il serait déshonoré.

Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un hibou à Jérémy pour lui signaler qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle ait d'autres clients. Cela le dérangeait, il ne voulait pas l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre, mais, il ne l'aimait pas! Certainement pas! Enfin…c'est-ce dont il essayait de se convaincre lui-même.

Il avait donc payé très généreusement Jérémy pour avoir Hermione en exclusivité. Mais, foi de Draco Junior Malfoy, jamais une fille autre que du même rang que lui n'aura l'honneur d'être aimée par lui, ah non! Jamais!

Il sortit de ses esprits et observa la jeune Miss-je-sais-tout qui lui faisait face. Il se leva, posa son verre et s'approcha d'elle et remarqua alors un gros hématome à sa tempe, son œil gonflé et les autres traces plus ou moins visibles laissées par Jérémy.

Il eut de la peine en la voyant dans cet état là. Ses yeux flous n'exprimaient rien en dehors de la peur, et elle tremblait de froid sous sa légère petite robe. Malfoy la prit dans ses bras pour la réchauffer un peu, puis, se rappelant ses propres promesses, la lâcha sans attendre.

Comme la dernière fois, il firent l'amour dans l'immense lit aux draps de soie, et Draco se força tant bien que mal à ne pas trop se soucier du confort de la demoiselle.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Draco s'allongea et alluma une cigarette, en contemplant le miroir en face du lit. Il se tourna vers Hermione et lui fit signe qu'il serait temps de partir, mais la jeune fille le regarda avec des yeux suppliant en lui disant :

-S'il te plaît…je…Jérémy va…

Elle sanglotait et ne trouvait plus ses mots pour dire à Malfoy qu'elle avait peur de revoir celui qui l'avait frappée quelques heures plus tôt. Draco lui sourit comme pour la rassurer, lui caressa les cheveux en lui disant qu'elle pouvait rester autant qu'elle le voulait.

-De toute façon, le manoir est très grand et je suis son seul habitant, en dehors de Krips, alors de la compagnie n'est jamais désagréable dans ce genre de situation! Lui dit le jeune homme blond.

Rassurée, Hermione se détendit et regarda Draco. Celui-ci s'aperçut qu'elle avait toujours aussi froid et entoura de ses bras le petit corps nu qui réclamait seulement quelques soins et un peu d'affection.

Il avait beau ne faire comme si de rien n'était, il comprit vite qu'il ne pourrait pas camoufler ses sentiments plus longtemps. La jeune femme se colla alors contre son torse et s'endormit paisiblement. C'était la première fois en quatre ans qu'on prenait soin d'elle.

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Bon, voila! En espérant que ça vous à plu, veuillez diriger votre souris sur la petite case en bas à gauche (vous savez, celle où il y a marqué : « review ») et cliquez dessus pour me laissez vos impressions! **

**O**

**O**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça fait très plaisir**

O

O

O

Le lendemain matin, Hermione était restée seule dans les appartements de Draco pendant que celui-ci était allé rendre visite à papa Lucius.

La jeune fille s'installait dans une immense bibliothèque pendant que l'héritier Malfoy franchissait les portes de la célèbre prison pour sorciers.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le temps était frais et il ne regretta pas d'avoir mis son pull le plus chaud. Il se fit conduire, comme d'habitude, par un vieux gardien inutile jusqu'à la cellule où son père séjournait; et en le voyant, Draco ne le reconnu presque pas.

Lui qui avait juré qu'il garderait sa fierté coûte que coûte, même derrière les barreaux, il était dans l'état le plus pitoyable qu'il soit. Il ressemblait à un spectre apeuré, tout maigre, recroquevillé dans un coin sombre de sa cellule, à même le sol.

Le gardien ouvrit et le fils entra pour s'approcher de son père. Le vieux bonhomme referma la grille puis parti, en prenant soin de réactiver tous les sorts nécessaires autour des deux hommes. Ceux-ci se passèrent des banalités du genre « comment vas-tu? », c'était inutile, chacun connaissait le malheur de l'autre.

-Draco, écoute moi bien, ta vie en dépend. Il faut que tu aies la marque, c'est devenu vital, sans ça, le Maître te tueras, et peut importe ce que tu en penses, dit Lucius.

-Papa, tu sais bien qu'il en ait hors de question, je ne serais jamais un Mangemort et je n'ai pas peur de la mort.

-Je sais, je sais…on en a déjà assez discuté comme ça, mais tu n'as pas le choix, tous les Malfoy ont servi fidèlement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu n'y échapperas pas. Cache toi autant que tu veux, il te retrouvera. Résiste autant que tu peux, il te tuera. Tu comprends? Et il ne s'agit pas seulement de ta vie, celle de tes proches en dépend. Sa cruauté n'a pas de limite, il les torturera si nécessaire, mais il fera n'importe quoi à tes amis pour t'avoir avec lui.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de me cacher, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais changer d'avis, et je saurai protéger mes amis, répondit Draco.

-Mon fils, tu ne comprends rien…tu ne fais pas le poids! Et au fait, à propos de tes proches, explique moi cette histoire avec la petite Sang-de-Bourbe!

Malfoy fut sincèrement étonné que son père soit au courant et Lucius lu la surprise de son fils sur son visage.

-Comment sais-tu…? Cela n'a pas d'importance, je l'ai engagée pour l'entretien du manoir, les elfes ne sont plus assez nombreux pour le ménage, et leur donne un coup de main.

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot! Jamais tu n'engagerais un être humain pour ce genre de tâches, je te connais! Lui dit Lucius. Je vais faire comme si je n'était pas au courant de cette soudaine catastrophe, mais je te préviens, selon les rumeurs, le maître te rendra bientôt visite au manoir pour la marque, il risque de ne pas apprécier une autre présence humaine…

Draco commençait à perdre le contrôle de la situation et décida qu'il était plus prudent d'y mettre terme pour éviter de s'enfoncer. Il se leva donc et dit au revoir à son père, lui promit d'être prudent et retourna chez lui, où Hermione l'attendait sagement et l'accueilli avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour, dit timidement la jeune femme.

-Écoute, tu ne peux pas rester là, je suis désolé, mais j'ai changé d'avis. C'est peut-être dur à entendre, mais je vais recevoir la marque. Je dois me montrer digne de mon père et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voudra pas de quelque un qui emploie des prostituées dans ses rangs dit sèchement Draco.

Hermione baissa les yeux, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça, elle avait même eu l'impression que Malfoy l'appréciait, et elle ne souhaitait surtout pas retourner chez Jérémy pour se prendre une raclée!

Elle s 'était rendue compte qu'elle s'était beaucoup attachée à lui, seule âme humaine qui ne la traitait pas trop mal depuis son nouveau statut humiliant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'opposer à ses décisions, elle n'avait jamais le choix, et sans s'en être rendue compte, Hermione s'était mise à pleurer doucement.

Malfoy la regarda et se sentit extrêmement mal quand il s'aperçu que sa petite protégée pleurait par sa faute. Il n'avait pas voulu ça! Mais il avait été obligé d'être si direct! Sans cela, il n'aurait jamais pu le lui dire!

Et c'était sans doute mieux pour elle aussi, il ne devait pas se lier d'affection pour une pute! Elle n'était qu'une pute! Il ne l'aimait pas, il ne l'aimait pas, il ne l'aimait pas…Draco se le répéta jusqu'à s'en convaincre, mais en vain. Il était amoureux. Il aimait Hermione Granger comme il n'avait jamais aimé auparavant, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Mais si Voldemort s'apercevait de sa présence, il la tuerai!

Le jeune homme prit dans ses bras le petit bout de femme planté devant lui. Elle n'avait encore rien dit, elle s'était contentée de pleurer.

-Viens dans la chambre, on va en parler, d'accord? Dit-il le plus gentiment possible.

Une fois arrivés, il lui tira un fauteuil dans lequel elle s'assit. Il prit place sur un chaise et se pencha vers le visage humide d'Hermione.

-Ne pleure pas, je suis désolé. Honnêtement, je ne veux pas que tu t 'en ailles, mais Tu-Sais-Qui risque d'arriver, je ne sais pas quand, et s'il te voit…Je ne veux pas porter la marque mais je n'ai plus le choix; tout le monde me considère déjà comme un Mangemort parce que je suis un Malfoy, mais je ne veux pas! Essaie de comprendre s'il te plaît, je fais ça pour te protéger.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête, mais non, elle ne voulait pas comprendre! Elle ne voulait pas le quitter, elle détestait Draco, mais elle se sentait tellement bien avec lui…elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était, mais elle haïssait cet homme, qui, malgré sa douceur, la traitait comme un elfe en l'employant. D'un autre côté, elle était une prostituée, à quoi devait-elle s'attendre de sa part?

-Bon, écoute moi, reprit-il, je vais te renvoyer chez Jérémy le temps qu'il faudra, et dès que tu ne risqueras plus rien en revenant ici, je te ferai revenir. Mais je ne veux pas risquer de t'exposer à un tel danger. J'enverrai un hibou à Jérémy pour lui ordonner de ne pas te faire de mal et tout ira bien, d'accord?

Il avait l'impression d'expliquer à un gamin de 5 ans que la piqûre du gentil docteur ne ferait pas mal. Il se leva, Hermione fit de même, et il la raccompagna jusqu'à la cheminée où il l'embrassa sur le front avant de la laisser repartir.

Il retourna ensuite dans son bureau où il écrivit une longue lettre au détenteur de la jeune fille pour lui demander de ne pas la toucher, et il lui proposa aussi de lui racheter définitivement Hermione. Il annonça un prix astronomique dans la lettre, en déclarant qu'il voulait que la belle vive librement à ses côtés, il ne voulait plus qu'elle soit forcée à garder ce statut là.

Quand il eut fini, il envoya son hibou en se demandant si Hermione accepterait de rester vivre avec lui si Jérémy lui rendait sa liberté. Car après tout, sous la protection d'un futur Mangemort, elle ne risquait rien!

Il ne l'avait pas précisé à la demoiselle, mais si Draco s'apprêtait à accepter la marque des ténèbres, c'était uniquement pour pouvoir protéger Hermione, sans cela, elle serait obligée de se prostituer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…

Mais est-ce qu'elle voudra vivre avec un Mangemort, même s'il n'a rejoint le côté obscur uniquement pour lui assurer une vie meilleure?

Il espérait que oui, mais il en doutait…

O

O

O

_Et bien voila, à très bientôt pour la suite! _

_Vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus!_

_O_

_O_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

**HellO, décidément, je ne suis pas douée pour les longs chapitres…**

**Celui-ci est le dernier, alors je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout!**

O

O

O

Quelques jours seulement après être retournée « chez elle », Hermione vit Jérémy s'introduire dans sa chambre et lui dire :

-Prends _toutes _tes affaires, tu déménages chez M. Malfoy!

-Heu…je _déménage_?

-Oui, il t'a définitivement rachetée, et dépêche toi je n'ai pas que ça à faire!

La jeune fille fut surprise, car elle avait vu Draco il y a une semaine. Etait-ce possible que Voldemort soit déjà venu et que tout soit fini? Elle n'y croyait pas trop! Dans ce cas, que se passait-il?

Songeuse, Hermione prit un sac plastique dans lequel elle fourra toutes ses affaires et remonta les escaliers jusqu'à la cheminée. Jérémy l'y attendait et, sans même lui dire au revoir, la jeta dans les flammes.

Après un cour voyage, la jeune femme atterrit au manoir pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Krips, qui, une fois encore, la conduisit aux appartements de Malfoy. Quand elle vit le maître des lieux, elle lâcha un hoquet de surprise.

-Malfoy! Mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce que…

-Ce n'est rien! Répondit le blond, visiblement gêné.

Il était dans un état pitoyable…il se trouvait assis sur un fauteuil, avachi voire écroulé. Il tremblait, on apercevait une quantité incroyable de sang à travers sa chemise,et son visage était crispé à cause de la douleur. Sa lèvre inférieure était coupée, son œil gauche gonflé et une grande cicatrice bien visible marquait son bras droit jusqu'à sa main.

Hermione lâcha son sac et s'accroupit auprès du jeune homme, se saisissant de sa baguette, posée sur une table. Sans écouter les protestations du blessé, elle murmura des paroles incompréhensibles en pointant la baguette de Draco sur les différentes blessures qui s'effacèrent peu à peu.

Quand elle eut fini, elle le nettoya à l'aide d'un nouveau sort et Malfoy se décontracta : la douleur n'était presque plus là. En le nettoyant, la demoiselle fut prise d'un grand frisson dans le dos lorsqu'elle remarqua une sorte de tâche noirâtre sur son bras : elle regarda plus attentivement et vit la marque des ténèbres…

Hermione leva la tête et fixa Draco dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je n'avais pas le choix.

Elle vit une fine larme descendre le long de sa joue, qu'il essuya rapidement d'un revers de main.

-Tu es libre maintenant, mais tu peux rester ici autant que tu voudras, tu y es en sécurité grâce à ça, dit-il en pointant sa marque du doigt, ils ne te feront rien si tu restes habiter là. Je ne te demande rien, tu pourras faire tout ce qu'il te semblera juste, je ne te surveillerai pas comme une baby-sitter.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Questionna-t-elle.

-Je t'aime Hermione, je t'aime depuis que je t'aie vue. Je ne veux pas te quitter…s'il te plaît, reste avec moi, tu auras tout ce que tu veux, je ferais l'impossible pour que tu sois heureuse, je t'en prie…

Il avait dit tout cela avec des yeux bleus implorants auquels Hermione ne résista pas.

-Je t'aime Hermione répéta-t-il.

-Et moi je te déteste, dit elle en l'embrassant langoureusement.

OoO

OoOo

OoOoO

OoOoOo

OoOoOoO

Madame Hermione Granger Malfoy fut réveillée cette nuit là par des pleurs et des cris. Sans réveiller l'homme qui dormait à ses côtés, elle se leva et se dirigea vers une pièce dont elle ouvrit la porte et la referma précipitamment pour ne pas laisser passer le bruit.

Elle alluma la lumière et s'approcha du berceau où braillait un petit bout de chou aux (très peu nombreux) cheveux blonds presque blancs. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le bébé la fixa de ses grands yeux marrons, étrangement semblables aux siens.

Elle le berça doucement pendant qu'il tripotait son alliance dont la couleur dorée se reflétait avec la lumière. Au bout d'un moment, le bébé se rendormit, et Hermione le déposa doucement dans son berceau en remettant sa petite couverture sur lui.

Pendant qu'elle contemplait avec amour les petits doigts qui se refermaient sur un lapin bleu en peluche, elle sentit une grande main chaude se déposer sur sa hanche.

Elle sursauta et se retourna.

-Ouf, tu m'as fait peur, chuchota-t-elle en mettant sa main sur son cœur.

-Je suis désolé, lui répondit Draco.

-Viens chéri, on va se recoucher, il dort profondément maintenant.

L'homme déposa un baiser sur la joue de son fils, prit sa femme par la main et ils reprirent le chemin de leur chambre.

-Tu sais mon cœur, dit Hermione, je t'aime…

-Oui, et je t'aime aussi, répondit Draco amusé.

-J'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi!

-Dis moi? Demanda-t-il, impatient.

-Notre petit poussin de deux ans va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur!!

-Ah oui? Et bien, on va fêter ça!

Arrivé dans la chambre conjugale, Draco poussa violemment sa femme sur leur lit, l'allongea et se plaça au dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassa fougueusement tout en lui retirant sa fine nuisette et lui écarta doucement les jambes pour se glisser au milieu de celles-ci.

Hermione, ravie, embrassait son mari dominant qui amena son membre gorgé de sang jusqu'à l'entrée de son intimité, avant de la pénétrer d'un puissant coup de reins.

-Finalement, dit-il pendant que sa femme gémissait doucement, tu as beau être une maman poule, tu restes quand même la meilleure des maîtresses!

Hermione rit aux éclats en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son amant, en se demandant de quel sexe serait leur prochain bébé.

O

O

O

**FIN! **

**Ça mérite un petit commentaire, non? **

**S'il vous plaît ? (l'auteur qui vous fait l'adorable regard du chat beauté dans Shrek, pour ceux qui connaissent, vous savez qu'on ne résiste pas!)**

**A bientôt pour une nouvelle fic!**


End file.
